preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Dallas
|next= }} "Dallas" is the fifth episode of the second season of Preacher and the fifteenth episode overall. It aired on July 17, 2017. Synopsis Jesse learns of Tulip's secret relationship; a look into Jesse and Tulip's past; the darker side of Jesse.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-dallas/EP023903660021?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Dallas - Zap2it] Plot After learning Viktor Kruglov is Tulip's husband, Jesse dragged Viktor into the torture chamber and hangs Viktor with a harness. As Tulip begs him to not kill him, Jesse commands Tulip to leave. Back in 2014, Jesse and Tulip are betrayed by Carlos. Three months later, Jesse is unkempt and working as a bartender while Tulip is an assistant for a realtor. They are joined by their former boss Dany, who offers them more jobs, but the two decline. Tulip queried if Dany knew anything about Carlos' whereabouts but Dany was unsure. The two had a pregnancy test, only to be disappointed and try for another baby shortly after. In the present, Jesse searches for tools to torture Viktor. Meanwhile, Tulip takes Allie to Denis' apartment. After sending Allie to watch TV with Denis, Tulip punches Cassidy and yells at him for telling Jesse. Cassidy decides to speak to Jesse and fix the mess he created. Meanwhile, Viktor realizes Jesse was the hell she had just been through when he first met her. In another flashback, Jesse and Tulip continue to try for a baby, only for their results to be negative despite praying to God. One day, Jesse turns off a fire alarm and notices a plastic bag in the vents. When Tulip returns home, Jesse confronts Tulip and scolds her for returning to the crime life. Jesse also reveals he's aware Tulip is on birth control. Some time after, Jesse decides to return to Annville and become a preacher like his father. In the present, Cassidy joins Jesse as the latter ponders over a photograph of Tulip and Viktor's wedding. When Cassidy tells Jesse Tulip still loves him, Jesse asked why he should believe Cassidy after lying to him. Cassidy then admits he's greedy, selfish, and destructive. Cassidy then tells Jesse he would kill Viktor if he was in his situation and commends Jesse for being so restrained. Regardless, Cassidy tells Jesse he would stand with him regardless of what Jesse did to Viktor. Jesse returns to the torture chamber. Viktor brags about being the better man to Tulip. Jesse swings an axe at Viktor. Jesse then returns to Denis' house and reveals he let Viktor down. However, Tulip assumed he killed him but Jesse clarified he let him down from the harness and had him sign the divorce papers. Jesse apologizes to Tulip and Tulip tells Jesse the two are bad for each other. In a flashback, Tulip and Viktor play Monopoly. The two are interrupted as Viktor leaves to speak with Pat. Tulip receives a phone call from Dany shortly after, he knows where Carlos is. Tulip leaves Viktor's mansion. Viktor returns only to find Tulip and her belongings gone. Back in the present, Allie joins her father, who reads her the newspaper. The Saint of Killers slaughters Viktor's henchman, before killing Viktor himself. The Saint finds Allie, who reveals she know where Jesse is. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr (credit only) *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler (credit only) *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone (credit only) Guest Starring *Paul Ben-Victor as Viktor Kruglov *Michael Beasely as Gary *Julie Dretzin as Dany *Robbie Tann as Reggie *Sean Boyd as Pat Co-Starring *Stella Allen as Alison *Bryan Murphy as Dallas Preacher References